List of minor characters in Judge Dredd
This is a list of minor characters in the British comic strip Judge Dredd appearing in 2000 AD, Judge Dredd Megazine and related publications. They are listed alphabetically by surname, in categories. Judges of Mega-City One Agee Psi-Judge Kit Agee was one of Justice Department's telepaths, and a friend of Judge Anderson. In 2112 she was abducted by Judge Kraken, who was being controlled by the Sisters of Death. The Sisters, who inhabited another dimension, used Agee to establish a psionic link to Earth, where they were able to seize control of Mega-City One, ultimately killing millions of people. On Anderson's advice, Judge Dredd killed Agee, severing the psychic link and banishing the Sisters back to their homeworld.2000 AD #674-699 Alvarez Judge Alvarez first appeared in 2000 AD prog 978, in the story "The Pit" – he is a corrupt judge who is killed by Dredd in prog 980. He appears in the 2012 film Dredd, played by Edwin Perry. Bennett Judge Bennett was a recurring character in Al Ewing's Dredd strips. He first appeared as an adept and quick-thinking rookie, impressing Dredd during a crime swoop. He made 'full eagle' in 2130, and in early 2131 teamed up with Dredd to investigate murders caused by remote-controlled bullets. The pressure of the bizarre case caused him to suffer doubts but, after Dredd offered to take over and find him an "easier" job, Bennett refused, got past his doubts, and solved the case. Dredd was again impressed with him (but dumped all the paperwork on him anyway).Judge Dredd Megazine #280-81 Due to his closeness to Dredd, Judge Sinfield moved him to meat-wagon duties as a snub.Judge Dredd Megazine #292 Brufen Tek-Judge Brufen was head of Tek Division (2108–2110), Justice Department's research and development scientists, succeeding Judge Renbow and taking his seat on the Council of Five. By this time he had already designed the Manta Prowl Tank. He was assassinated by the Judda. His seat on the Council was taken by Judge Odell. Due to an oversight by an artist on a later story, Tale of the Dead Man, Brufen was depicted as still alive two years later.2000 AD #662, 1990 Castillo Judge Laverne Castillo[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=CASTILLO Judge Castillo's profile on official 2000AD '' website] was a street judge who was taken off street duty when she froze in combat and allowed a fellow judge to be shot and seriously wounded. Transferred to administrative duties, she became the personal aide to Chief Judge McGruder and accompanied the Chief Judge on a diplomatic visit to the planet Hestia. When their spaceship crashed there, Castillo so impressed Judge Dredd that on their return home he recommended that she be transferred back to street duty.''2000 AD #892, 904-914; Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #58-69 This time she excelled in her chosen role, and was Dredd's sidekick in a number of stories until she was murdered by aliens after eight years on the force.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #76-79 During her time on Hestia, Castillo developed a secret and unrequited crush on Judge Dredd. Writer John Wagner never developed this theme any further with her character, but this idea was taken up again with the character Galen DeMarco and used to greater effect, with significant repercussions in the relevant stories. De Gaulle Judge DeGaulle (originally spelt "De Gaulle") was a long-term street judge. During the Executioner murders, Dredd interrogated De Gaulle due to her physical similarity to the killer and her absence during the killings (she'd been off duty). Once she was cleared, Dredd apologised; De Gaulle remarked that she would have done the same in his position "and if I ever get the chance, I will!" 2000 AD #293 Years later, she got the chance as part of the Special Judicial Squad, strip-searching Dredd during his Random Physical Abuse Test.2000 AD #518 After fifteen years on the streets, she was crippled by a random gunman and had to be given robotic legs. She was reassigned to Control and became bitter about it, later asking Dredd "is this all I get out of it?" This bitterness caused her to join Judge Grice's conspiracy against Dredd and the 2113 referendum, believing it would throw away judicial control. She was sent to Titan 2000 AD #755 and was left emotionally distraught for months.2000 AD #834 She was victimised by Titan guards, which sparked a riot that would allow Grice to make his big jailbreak. DeGaulle and the other ex-judges escaped with him."Purgatory," 2000 AD #834-831 Dekker Judge DekkerJudge Dekker profile first appeared in 1984 as a rookie judge, being evaluated by Dredd to assess her suitability to become a full judge. She passed with flying colours, with Dredd even telling her that she was the best rookie he had ever had.Judge Dredd (all by wikipedia:John Wagner/Alan Grant and wikipedia:Kim Raymond): "Super Bowl" (in 2000 AD #370-371, 1984) "Bingo" (in 2000 AD #372, 1984) "The Making of a Judge" (in 2000 AD #373, 1984) She did not reappear in the strip again until 1991, when writer Garth Ennis used her as a recurring secondary character in several 1991 and 1992 strips - most prominently as the investigating judge against the "Muzak Killer".Judge Dredd: "Muzak Killer" (by wikipedia:Garth Ennis and wikipedia:Dermot Power, in 2000 AD #746-748, 1991) By this time an experienced street judge, she was killed off in the 1992 story "Judgement Day" (set in 2114). Dredd later hallucinated her during his crucifixion in "Goodnight Kiss". An alternative, evil version of Dekker from a parallel universe appeared in the 1994 novel Dread Dominion.Dread Dominion (Stephen Marley, May 1994 ISBN 0-352-32929-7) Dolman Dolman was a cadet at the Academy of Law. He was cloned from Judge Dredd's DNA. Although he performed well at the Academy, he resented his lack of control over his own life and chose to leave the Academy and Mega-City One.2000 AD #1378-1381 He joined the Space Corps and was transferred to an offworld Academy, though he regularly returned to the city; keeping in touch with Vienna Dredd and took classes at night school.Judge Dredd Megazine 260: "Judge Dredd: Night School" Shortly after "Day of Chaos," Dolman returned to the city: he felt obliged to help out, especially with his family in danger.2000 AD #1802 He was an advisor and non-combatant in the Corps by now, and first arrived in the city when Marines were asked to break the siege at Sue Perkins Block. Colonel Lynn Easter viewed him with mild contempt, especially when he tried to stop her bombing the block, but Dolman used his judge training to cripple a marine, forcing her to call off the airstrike, and then assist Dredd in stopping the siege. (For most of the story Dolman went unnamed, leaving his return a surprise.) He was injured in the process and sent to hospital, with Dredd calling him "a judge" over Dolman's protests.2000 AD #1792-1796: "Judge Dredd: Debris" The Corps were left angry that Dolman had shot a marine – a decision Dredd agreed with – and Easter and two others assaulted him in hospital, but Dolman was able to take them down. Feyy Psi-Judge Feyy was a psi judge with precognitive power. It was Feyy who on his death bed prophesised that Mega-City One would be destroyed unless the Judge Child, Owen Krysler, could be found and installed as the city's ruler. On average Feyy's predictions were assessed to be 88.8% accurate.2000 AD #156 Fish Deputy Chief Judge Fish was not a human but in fact a goldfish. When Judge Cal became chief judge he quickly went insane, and appointed his pet fish as his deputy. (The character of Judge Cal was based on the insane Roman emperor Caligula whom, it is popularly supposed, nominated his horse for the office of Consul.) Fish was assassinated by Judge Slocum, at the instigation of Judge Dredd. He was succeeded by Deputy Chief Judge Grampus, who himself was not human either, but of an alien race called the Kleggs.2000 AD #89-108 Garcia Judge Garcia was deputy head of the Special Judicial Squad from 2122 to 2134. She was the long-time partner of SJS head Judge Buell, and served in Dredd's anti-corruption squad during his term as chief of Sector 301.2000 AD #970-999, 1178-1179 When Dredd appointed Buell as head of the SJS for Sector 301, Buell made Garcia his deputy (2118),2000 AD #991 and she remained at his side when he became head of the SJS for the whole city.2000 AD #1178 She was killed in action in 2134 during the story Day of Chaos.2000 AD #1789 Gerhart SJS Judge Gerhart was Dredd's interrogator when a Tek-Division scientist was murdered. He used the opportunity to pressure Dredd about whether he felt guilty for Chaos Day, knowing it was revenge for his own destruction of East-Meg Two.Prog 1799: "Innocence Part 2" Gerhart himself did feel Dredd was responsible. When their paths next crossed, he was hospitalised saving Dredd from a missile attack: he intends to one day arrest the man and put him on trial for Chaos Day.Prog 1836 In 2136, Gerhart was sent with Dredd and a marine squad to investigate a potential uprising on the Titan penal colony. Goon Judge Xavier Goon was a thuggish Street Judge and an antagonist of Judge Anderson: when first met, he viciously beat citizen Rodney Ding for a minor driving offence and was given a pardon as all his actions stayed within the law.Megazine 2.11: "Reasons to the Cheerful" He saw Anderson as too soft to be a judge and proudly called himself a bully. In their second encounter, his attitude caused Anderson to attack him (and win). Their one moment without conflict was during a raid on a child prostitution ring, where Goon carried out an execution sentence on Anderson's behalf.Prog 1049 In 2119, when a psychic mutant summoned millions of children to a safe haven, Goon tried to stop them leaving the city by opening fire - when Anderson tried to block him, he shot her too. (He was pardoned as he believed she was a threat) Chief Judge Volt tasked him to track the children's crusade and assassinate their leader, an infant named Hope - the anger from fifteen million children and mutants was psychically blasted into his mind, killing him.Progs 1050-61 Grampus Deputy Chief Judge Grampus was the leader of an army of Kleggs: alien mercenaries hired by the insane tyrant Judge Cal to oppress the population during his reign of terror in 2101. He succeeded Judge Fish as Cal's deputy. When Cal announced his plan to gas the entire population to death, he allowed the Kleggs to leave, but before they could board their spaceships Judge Dredd led an assault to stop Cal. The Kleggs tried to surrender, but the judges slaughtered them anyway for their crimes, asking "When did anyone ever surrender to you?". Grampus was killed by judges Dredd, Giant and Kelso. He was succeeded by Deputy Chief Judge Pepper.2000 AD #94-108 Greel, Stich and Quiggley Tek-Judge Stich was the original head of the Mechanismo robot judge programme, and he personally oversaw their first field test in 2114. When three of the Mark I robots ran amok and killed several people, Stich had a breakdown under the pressure and had to be institutionalised.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #12-17, 37-43; 2000 AD #891-894 Tek-Judge Quiggley succeeded Stich as head of the programme. A year later he was demoted when his Mark IIs also failed a field test. In 2116, when Judge Dredd tried to interfere with his continuing work on the Mark IIA robots, Quiggley became desperate, and ordered the robots to kill Dredd. Dredd sentenced him to 20 years of hard labour on the penal colony on Titan.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #37-43; 2000 AD #891-894 Tek-Judge Todd Greel was head of Tek-Division, and he personally took over the Mechanismo project after Quiggley. Greel compelled Stich to give evidence against Dredd for having illegally destroyed a Mark II robot to sabotage their field test, which resulted in Dredd being convicted and sent to Titan himself. Greel was briefly acting chief judge in 2116. However he was implicated in an assassination attempt on Chief Judge McGruder when one of his Mark IIA robots attempted to kill her and she had to be saved by Dredd. Although Greel's alleged guilt was never proved, McGruder curtly demoted him to a junior position in Traffic Control, effectively finishing his political ambitions for ever. The Mechanismo programme was aborted, and Dredd was pardoned.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #57; 2000 AD #891-894; 904-915 Greel was succeeded as head of Tek-Division by Judge McGovern and then Judge McTighe.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #40, 52-55 Greel later appeared in The Pit, running Traffic Station Alamo in the North-West Habzone: enforcing petty restrictions on other Judges, his only remaining power. Herriman Deputy Chief Judge Paul Herriman was originally a street judge and had worked in every major division of Justice Department. He saw himself as a conciliator, preferring to operate by consensus.Prog 916: "The Candidates Part 1" In 2116, he was one of the senior judges who tried to pressure Judge McGruder into reinstating the Council of Five, in order to have the power to remove her; he tried to downplay this angle, claiming "I support you personally". Despite his attitude, McGruder considered him a good judge "in his way" and that it was unusual to see him off the streets.Prog 915: "Parting Shots" ("even Herriman - all good judges in their way")and Megazine 2.57: "Prologue" ("this must be serious to bring you three in off the streets"). After McGruder stood down, Herriman was one of the candidates in the election to replace her. Running against Judges Dredd, Volt and Hershey, Herriman came third. Chief Judge Volt appointed Herriman deputy chief judge. In 2117 Herriman became the first deputy chief judge to regularly preside over meetings of the ruling Council of Five following Volt's decision to abolish the chief judge's ex officio chairmanship of the Council. He was assassinated by Judge Mortis in 2120 while he was acting chief judge and his corpse was used as Mortis's vessel, allowing the Dark Judges to put a kill-order out on Psi-Judge Anderson. He was succeeded as deputy chief judge by Judge Hershey.2000 AD #915-918; Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #52-55; "Batman vs. Judge Dredd: Die Laughing" graphic novel (1998) Later, the Council of Five voted four-to-one against a memorial statue for Herriman. Hershey deadpanned that she was sure they would all keep a memorial in their own hearts. Hollister Judge Yvonne Hollister, head of Wally Squad, Justice Department's undercover division, is a sexy, sassy young judge who first appeared in the strip masquerading as a prostitute. She was given a position on the Council of Five by Chief Judge Hershey in 2123,2000 AD #1271 the first time that Wally Squad had been represented on the council. Her judges proved instrumental in preventing Orlok spreading plague through Mega-City One during the "Sin City" storyline.2000 AD #1289-1299 In later stories, she is shown carrying out undercover missions herself and is always drawn in street clothes. Chief Judge Francisco requested her resignation from the Council in 2131.2000 AD #1649 She remained head of Wally Squad but her cover was blown during the pre-Chaos Day riots. At the end of 2134, she was still in a coma.2000 AD #1803 Janus Judge Judy Janus is a member of Psi Division. She is portrayed as a young and ditzy Psychic (she is a precog and telepath). The character was created by Grant Morrison, Mark Millar and Carlos Ezquerra and first appeared in prog 842 in the story Inferno (1993). She later appeared in her own eponymous strip, Janus: Psi Division (1993–1997).Judge Janus at Barney Kruger Judge Nathan Kruger was a street judge with a short temper. He had numerous complaints of excessive violence against his name, second only to Judge Dredd, and also one of the highest conviction rates amongst the judges. He was also a daystick fighting champion, having taken out first place at least four years running, and he almost always preferred to use the daystick as opposed to the Lawgiver gun. In Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 no. 74 (2001), Kruger accidentally kills a woman during a routine inspection by breaking her neck with his daystick, which is witnessed by her only son, Daniel Falcone. To cover his tracks, he plants a gun in her hands and calls the incident in. Judge Dredd is initially sceptical, and almost certain that Kruger's violent nature resulted in the woman's death for no good reason. With only the son's word against his, Kruger is transferred to the Academy to train cadets in daystick combat while the investigation takes place. Dredd, angry at Kruger having escaped justice, challenges him to a daystick fight, which Kruger accepts, taunting Dredd by labelling him the "old man." During the fight, both Kruger and Dredd inflict heavy damage upon one another, although Dredd's helmet protects him from several dangerous headshots, and is broken during the process. Dredd eventually defeats Kruger, informing the onlooking cadets that the daystick is a good way to subdue a perp, but only when used properly, obviously alluding to Kruger's overly enthusiastic use of the weapon. Kruger's prominence lies in the fact that, although Dredd is aware of his guilt, he stands as one of very few characters to have ever escaped Dredd's judgement. Eight years later, Daniel Falcone appeared in his own series, Marauder, in 2000 AD,2000 AD Prog 2009 and progs #1617-1627 which also featured Kruger. This revealed that Kruger had been promoted to chief judge of Sector 13 (presumably replacing Chief Daveez from The Simping Detective, who later turned up again after Kruger's death). He was a highly corrupt figure, in the pocket of crime boss Vic Burnett and using the local Judge force to remove rival criminal operations. He was killed by Falcone in the final episode.2000 AD prog 1627 Kurten Judge Barry Kurten was a street judge who developed mental problems, and had hallucinations of a little blue man called Mo who told him what to do. Mostly Mo told him to use excessive force when arresting people, leading Kurten to commit acts of increasing violence, culminating in murder. When he realised that Judge Dredd had him under surveillance he stole a large sum of money from drug dealers and fled the city, setting himself up as a judge in Ciudad Barranquilla, where the judges take a more relaxed view of judge brutality. Kurten thrived in his new city, and became so notorious for his violent behaviour that he became known among the locals as "El Diablo," the Devil. When Chief Judge Batista refused Mega-City One's extradition request, Judge Dredd secretly infiltrated Ciudad Barranquilla disguised as one of Batista's judges and assassinated Kurten.2000 AD #615-618, 623-625 Logan Judge LoganJudge Logan's profile is Dredd's assistant. He has made a number of appearances, first in 2003 in the story "The Satanist""The Satanist" (by wikipedia:John Wagner and wikipedia:Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1350-1356, 2003) before appearing in the Total War storyline''Total War'' (by wikipedia:John Wagner): "Terror" (with art by wikipedia:Colin MacNeil, in 2000 AD #1392-1399, 2004) "Total War" (with art by wikipedia:Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1408-1419, 2004) and in "Origins". In "Origins" he was severely wounded in action and required major surgery, including an artificial lung, arm and spleen.2000 AD #1535 and 1542, 2007 In "Tour of Duty" he was promoted to senior judge.2000 AD #1689 Shortly afterwards he personally discovered the evidence which resulted in Chief Judge Sinfield's conviction and removal from office.2000 AD #1693 In "Day of Chaos" he again lost his arm in an encounter with Judge Mortis and was hospitalised.2000 AD #1782-3 The encounter left him traumatised, unable to get the experience out of his head.2000 AD #1789 Maitland Judge Maitland is an African-American judge working for Accounts. She first appeared in "The Bean Counter" ( prog 1790), the first strip after Day of Chaos, where she had a 'meeting' with Dredd in the middle of a riot because he would not come to her office. A highly lethal combatant, in mid-battle she berated Dredd for his contempt towards divisions like Accounts and his lack of paperwork, pointing out the necessity of "bean counters" like her to keep Justice Department functioning. In "The Cold Deck," she reported to Chief Judge Hershey about the city's crippled finances and advised nationalised the banks that had collapsed, then reclaiming their capital retroactively. Unknown to either of them, she was part of Dredd and Judge Smiley's team investigating Judge Bachmann: after tracking Black Ops' funds to Overdrive Inc, she was mindwiped so that Bachmann would not find out that he had recruited her. Her memory was returned when Black Ops' coup started, as Bachmann's office was right next to Accounts; she was able to rescue a wounded Dredd, patch him up, and hold off Black Ops agents until help arrived. After the coup was stopped, Dredd apologised for doubting her work in Accounts.2000 AD #1809–1812 She was subsequently promoted to head of Accounts Division, as the previous head (and "72.342%" of the division) had been killed in Bachmann's coup.Judge Dredd Megazine #336 McTighe Tek-Judge McTighe is head of Tek Division. He is the longest-serving head of Tek-Division to appear in the comic, as that office usually tends to have a high rate of turnover. He succeeded Judge McGovern in 2120, and joined the Council of Five shortly afterwards, following the death of Judge Herriman.Megazine vol. 3 #40, 52-55 During the mutant rights vote, Dredd said McTighe was a "yes man" who would vote the way Hershey told him. He resigned from the Council in 2131, following the deposition of Hershey; he was not invited back, unlike Niles and Buell. He remained in charge of Tek Division. Following the events of Chaos Day, McTighe was left despondent, believing they had failed to protect the citizens.2000 AD #1798 Morphy Judge Morphy was the senior judge who supervised Dredd's Final Assessment to become a full judge, when Dredd was a rookie in 2079. During most of Dredd's career he mentored him, giving advice when needed, and was in many ways a father figure to him. He was killed in the line of duty in 2112, only a few months short of retirement. Dredd took his death very badly and almost murdered one of the killers, restraining himself only at the very last moment. The perpetrators were sentenced to thirty years.2000 AD #387, 662-668, 775 A recurring joke in the series is that Dredd always wears the wrong sized boots. This can actually be traced to Morphy's first appearance,2000 AD #387 where Dredd confided to his former supervisor that he'd been experiencing doubts about the job. Morphy advised him to requisition a pair of boots two sizes too small: "You'll be so busy cussin' those damned boots you won't have time to worry about anything else." Munn Judge Munn was one of four judges sent to help Dredd establish mutant townships in the Cursed Earth in 2131. Munn was lazy, incompetent and insubordinate, and Dredd and Munn developed an instant and mutual dislike. Munn was openly critical of, and hostile to, Dredd and Beeny's actions from the first day, proving to be more of a hindrance than a help. When the mutant gang led by Pink Eyes and Billy Bub attacked Munn's township, the judge was carried off into the Cursed Earth as their hostage, subjecting him to frequent beatings and psi-blasts of pain. After a perfunctory search failed to find Munn, Deputy Chief Judge Sinfield recalled the search units to other duties, much to Dredd's disgust. Dredd refused to abandon Munn to his fate, and with Rico's help tracked down and slew Pink-Eyes and his gang. By that time Munn was a pale shadow of his former self, with severe brain damage.2000 AD #1657–1667 Dredd lodged a formal complaint against Sinfield with the Council of Five, alleging dereliction of duty, but most of the Council had been appointed by Sinfield – who by now had become acting chief judge – and Sinfield was unanimously cleared. This spurred Dredd into running against Sinfield in an election for chief judge in 2132.2000 AD #1689–1690 Nimrod Nimrod was a cadet at the Academy of Law. He was cloned from the DNA of Judge Dredd or Chief Judge Fargo, but was genetically modified to give him greatly enhanced sensory abilities. Unfortunately the genetic modification process was far from perfected, and his body began to react adversely to the changes that had been wrought upon him. He lost his mind, and severely disfigured himself when he set himself on fire in a suicide attempt. Eventually he was scheduled for euthanasia, and was shot by Dredd after the Total War bombings.2000 AD #1408-1419 Nixon Judge Aimee Nixon was a corrupt undercover judge. She was eventually arrested and sentenced to 20 years on the Titan penal colony. She was the original lead character in the series Low Life, until that position was taken by Dirty Frank and she became a supporting character. Odell Judge Odell was an elderly judge who was responsible for rehabilitating the ex-Judda Kraken and training him to become a judge following the Judda's failure to conquer Mega-City One. Odell joined the Council of Five following the assassination of Tek-Judge Brufen in 2110.2000 AD #551, 668 Although seconded to the Academy of Law he continued to wear the uniform of a street judge.2000 AD #583-584 He firmly believed in Kraken's change of loyalties, and his frequent and passionate defence of Kraken – to the extent of putting his life in potential danger if Kraken tried to escape a (faked) execution – persuaded Chief Judge Silver to overrule Dredd's judgement of him and promote him to full judge.2000 AD #670-671 Consequently when Kraken became a Dark Judge and participated in the destruction of the city, Odell took it badly and committed suicide.2000 AD #733-735 Oldham Judge Oldham was a street judge and irritant for Dredd in several Al Ewing strips. He was a bullying, reactionary judge with a streak of incompetence: in his first appearance, he wanted to break a siege with extreme force despite the risk to hostages,2000 AD #1611 and when part of the security at the World Sex Championships, he shirked his duties to bully the competitors, claiming he was "keeping the deviants in line", and allowed a gunman in.2000 AD #1636 Oldman and Dredd do not like each other: in his first appearance, Oldman implied Dredd was being "soft" due his mutant sympathies. Dredd recommended he was moved to meat-wagon duties; instead, Oldham was made a Senior Judge under Judge Sinfield and given authority over the older Judge Giant, as a rebuke to Dredd's old ally. During this time, he shot an unarmed mutant and showed no concern. When Sinfield was deposed, Giant became the dominant partner and tried to turn Oldham around. Despite some progress, Oldham made some basic mistakes in an operation and was shot dead by an escaped killer.2000 AD #1720-21 and 1723 Omar Psi-Judge Omar became head of Psi Division after his predecessor Ecks was killed in the Apocalypse War. He personally assisted Judge Dredd in his investigation into the haunting of a sector house,2000 AD #359-363 and later he exonerated Judge Anderson when she was accused of negligently permitting the Dark Judges to escape and threaten the city.2000 AD #427 When psi-criminal Shojun the Warlord unleashed the demonic Seven Samurai on the city, Omar volunteered to sacrifice his own life in a suicide attack to destroy them using a psionic amplifier.2000 AD #455 He was succeeded as head of Psi-Division by Judge Shenker.2000 AD #457 Pepper Judge Pepper was deputy chief judge from 2101 to 2103, succeeding DCJ Grampus.2000 AD #108, 201 After losing a leg in the 21st century he retired from active service and became a tutor at the Academy of Law, where he taught many of the city's most important and senior judges while they were cadets, including teaching Applied Leadership to both Judge Dredd and future chief judge Cal. When Chief Judge Cal became insane Pepper volunteered to fight with Dredd to depose the tyrant. In the moment of victory Dredd was offered the position of chief judge, but he declined in favour of Judge Griffin. Griffin then appointed Pepper as his deputy. Two years later Pepper was assassinated by game show contestants from a reality television show, in which contestants gained points by confessing to crimes they had not yet been caught for. Pepper's death led to the show being taken off the air.2000 AD #201 An artist oversight in this story saw him die with the full complement of two legs. Perrier Judge Perrier first appeared in the story "The Apocalypse War", fighting the Sovs at the frontline. She did not appear again until years later when writer Garth Ennis took over the strip and brought her back in "A Clockwork Pineapple". She was then killed off in "Judgement Day", swarmed by zombies before she could reach the city. Plaski Judge Ferd Plaski was a hardline senior street judge and part of the group who tried to pressure McGruder into reinstating the Council of Five. He later contested the first election for chief judge in 2116. However he was blackmailed into withdrawing his candidacy, and the election was won by Judge Volt. He had had a daughter following an illicit liaison with a civilian two decades earlier, and although Chief Judge Goodman had decided that a reprimand was sufficient punishment, the threat to make this information public made his candidacy untenable. The blackmailer, Judge Surly Porter (a play on the name Shirley Porter, a real-life politician accused of rigging an election), was arrested by Dredd.2000 AD #916-917 Prager Judge Prager is one of the judges who chose to take the Long Walk into the Undercity rather than the Cursed Earth. After four years he made his first appearance in prog 328, when he saved Judge Dredd who had been transformed into a werewolf.Judge Dredd: "Cry of the Werewolf" (by wikipedia:John Wagner/Alan Grant and wikipedia:Steve Dillon, in 2000 AD #322-328, 1983) He next appeared decades later to warn the judges of a new threat to the city from Bones, but at the same time reveals he has been infected and transforms into a werewolf at each full moon. Declining the cure and in his wolf form, he helped Dredd defeat Bones' army and resumed his Undercity patrol.Judge Dredd: "Out of the Undercity" (by wikipedia:John Wagner and wikipedia:Carl Critchlow, in 2000 AD #1313-1316, 2003) Priest Judge Wilson Priest was a street judge in Sector 301, Mega-City One's most crime-ridden sector. He became so frustrated with one criminal who kept being diverted from normal incarceration because of his psychiatric problems, and then released as pronounced cured, that one day he simply shot him when he surrendered. From that day on he began murdering any suspect who he either could not prove was guilty or could not sentence to an adequate punishment. His partner Judge Struthers was complicit in Priest's crimes, though Priest was the instigator. When Struthers was killed in the line of duty, Priest became mentally unbalanced and began referring to himself as a priest ("I am the Priest, I will administer salvation,") and saying that everyone he was killing was a sinner. When Priest's crimes were uncovered he confessed, but he later escaped from custody during a sector-wide riot, and embarked on a killing spree. He finally attacked the unlucky Seventh Heaven Apocalypse Day group. He killed over twenty of them before turning the gun on himself.2000 AD #970-999 Quincy SJS Judge Quincy was one of four SJS judges who assassinated Chief Judge Goodman in 2101 on the orders of Judge Cal. He also tried to kill Judge Dredd, shooting him in the head with a rifle.2000 AD #89 When Cal became chief judge, his first manifestation of his developing insanity was to order Quincy to undress and perform all of his duties in his underwear, as punishment for a uniform infraction (a missing button). His fate was not recorded in the comic. Ramos Judge Hoolio Ramos was head of Street Division on the Council of Five under Chief Judge Hershey. In 2130 he was sent to Titan in disgrace after Dredd uncovered crimes he had committed thirty years before, when he was part of a group of vigilante judges who had taken it upon themselves to execute criminals that the law could not legitimately touch. The truth about these crimes was suppressed, and the public told that Ramos was simply being moved to a new posting off-world.2000 AD progs 1589-1595 Renga One of the four cadets involved in the "Hunting Party" storyline,[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=reprint&page=gnprofiles&choice=hunting Details of the Hunting Party trade paperback], 2000 AD #1033-1049 Renga had briefly worked undercover in a juve gang for Wally Squad; the experiences left him disgruntled and antisocial as well as sporting a gang tattoo (which was later removed). His attitude caused him to clash with Dredd while on a mission to locate the source of Dr. Bolt's Dune Sharks. After a disastrous attempt to 'save' a Cursed Earth girl from a ritual (which meant the end of her community), it appeared that he was going to be expelled from the Academy. However, he distinguished himself when he was part of a group of Judges that was temporarily thrown back in time to Erie, Indiana during the start of the Atomic Wars, as well as in the final clash against the Dune Sharks, and so Dredd gave him a second chance. After he graduated from the Academy, he was personally chosen by Dredd to assist in the Fargo mission in "Origins."2000 AD #1505 He has also appeared in the story "The Scorpion Dance".[http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=reprint&page=gnprofiles&choice=scorpion Details of The Scorpion Dance trade paperback] Roake Judge Roake was a veteran Judge whom Judge Beeny was assigned to after graduation. Dredd considered him to be "steady, knew his limitations", and therefore a good partner to temper Beeny. Together, Roake and Beeny investigated and solved a series of PJ Maybe copycat killings.2000 AD progs 1569-1575 They worked together for the next four years and became close friends. Dredd brought them in to help investigate a Soviet terrorist plot, which led to Roake's death when he tracked down a sleeper agent and was ambushed. Roake was able to alert other Judges but died before help came, leaving Beeny distraught but determined to continue the mission. She saw his body to Resyk.2000 AD #1773-74 Roffman Judge RoffmanJudge Roffman's profile works in the Public Surveillance Unit. He originally served in the SJS in Sector 301, but was transferred to Street Division in Sector 303 after bugging his superior officer's office. Due to his inexperience he bungled a raid and inadvertently discharged his weapon, shooting and wounding another judge. Suspended from duty, his efforts to make amends (again by spying on his new commanding officer) backfired and almost resulted in the end of his career.2000 AD #1101-1110 Instead Judge Edgar, head of PSU, recognised that his suspicious and devious character made him ideally suited to surveillance work, and she recruited him.2000 AD #1125 He flourished in his new role, and continues to assist Judge Dredd in investigations, including tracking a possible rogue judge in Sector House and carrying out spy work in Lawcon. He was also forcibly teamed up with Galen DeMarco during the Second Robot War, showing cowardice and amorality much to Galen's disgust. These flaws would later save the day at Lawcon, which was undergoing infiltration by shape-shifting genocidal aliens: when the infiltrators tried to draw him into a trap by calling for help, Roffman (unlike other law enforcers) simply ignored them, leaving him free and able to help expose the infiltration to Dredd later. He distinguished himself years later in the search for the members of the Total War terrorism organisation when they began detonating nuclear bombs around the city. Most of his appearances since then have shown him working remotely from PSU. Roffman was severely injured in 2134 when his office in PSU headquarters was destroyed during the story Day of Chaos (2012),2000 AD #1775 losing both his legs and his sphincter, which required artificial and clone-grown replacements. Dredd was quietly angry that Roffman had been moved to the head of the queue when hundreds of other judges were allowed to rot in hospital. Despite his feelings, in The Cold Deck he turned to Roffman for help in finding stolen Justice Department data, without telling him what it was. Roffman was left horrified when he learnt it was a gold clearance file and that Dredd had failed to stop it being transferred,2000 AD #1807 and after he discovered the file contained a list of undercover judges, he reported it to Bachmann as it was "too big" to leave to Dredd. Sanchez Judge Sanchez was a newly graduated Judge when Mr. Bones released the Incubus on Mega-City One. She fought alongside Dredd and Judge Giant in the defence of the Grand Hall of Justice but it appeared the strain would break her. However, the various perils (including being impregnated by the Incubus) helped mould her into a strong judge. Consequently she was chosen as one of the team assisting Dredd in his mission to rescue Chief Judge Fargo from his kidnappers in the Cursed Earth (in the story "Origins"). She states during this time that she is not sure she agrees with the Justice Department's policy of celibacy for Judges. Slocum SJS Judge Slocum served Judge Cal during his brief reign of terror. He killed Deputy Chief Judge Fish on Dredd's orders. His role in Fish's death went undetected, but he was later executed for inadvertently calling Cal "crazy," then a capital offence. He was paralysed and then pickled alive in a giant vat of vinegar. Smiley Judge Smiley was appointed head of a special "black operations" unit by Chief Judge Griffin in 2101, after Judge Cal's reign of terror. His role was to work in the background as "a judge to judge the judges who judge the judges," to protect the city from a future coup d'etat by another corrupt judge like Cal.2000 AD #1812 One of his missions drove Judge Frank insane; Smiley arranged for him to be transferred to Wally Squad, as he "needed a man" in the division. He was also responsible for gathering a squad of rogue ex-judges for various operations,Judge Dredd Megazine #239 including agent Miss Anne Thrope: she was used to manipulate undercover judge Jack Point into working for Smiley, and tried to explicitly recruit him as an agent. After the "Judgement Day" conflict in 2114, Smiley disappeared and was presumed dead, Judge Bachmann duly replacing him as head of his unit. Smiley had actually moved into a secret psi-shielded office hidden in the Grand Hall of Justice, where he remained out of sight for 20 years, covertly monitoring the Justice Department and waiting until he was needed. Eventually the threat he had been preparing for turned out to be Bachmann herself, who in 2134 plotted to seize control of the city. Smiley recruited a team of judges to investigate her – a team so secretive that to prevent their discovery Smiley suppressed their memories of his existence and their objectives, using a post-hypnotic command to reawaken them when needed. They succeeded in defeating Bachmann, who was killed by Smiley himself. Both Hershey and Frank were angered by Smiley's tactics: Hershey because Smiley could have brought her on board at any time and deliberately left her out of the loop, and Frank because Smiley had deliberately let hundreds of people die in order to force Bachmann into the open. Hershey openly suggested that they had "swapped one problem for another". When Dredd was abducted in 2136, Smiley told Hershey she didn't need to worry about Dredd's safety; he seemed unconcerned about the impact on Justice Department of Dredd being seen to be defeated.Megazine #348: "Rad To The Bone Part 2" Souster Judge Souster fought alongside Judge Dredd in the Apocalypse War, commanding a Stub Gun squad. During an attempt to stop East Meg forces from advancing along the megaway into Mega City One's southern sectors, and while the rest of his squad was pinned down on an overpass by advancing Sentenoid robots, Souster sacrificed his life, jumping from the overpass to his death while using a Stub Gun to sever the last remaining megaway links supporting Dan Tanna Junction. His final effort brought the junction down, temporarily halting the East Meg advance and creating Mega City One's first major victory of the war. Stalker Judge Margaret Stalker was a female Judge (inconsistently drawn but often depicted as middle aged), who took over as Judge liaison on The Streets of Dan Francisco; she was appointed to Chief Judge Francisco's Council of Five as a reward. She was a close ally of Francisco, and resigned from the Council when Judge Sinfield took control; she would later work to help Dredd mount an electoral challenge to Sinfield, overseeing his campaign ad, before rejoining the Council when Francisco returned. Her department is unknown. As well as being involved in public relations, under Francisco she has undertaken financial reports on iso-cube savings – where she disturbed the other councillors by saying more killings by the Judges as the most logical way to save money.2000 AD #1651 When the creator of the "Chaos virus" and his family were captured by Sov agents, the Strategic Defence Committee discussed whether to retrieve them or launch an air strike; Stalker was the only Committee member to argue that the family were innocent. She still voted for the air strike, but was left disturbed by the morality of it.2000 AD #1750-1 Once the virus reached the city anyway, Stalker was part of the decision to reveal all to the media so that public fear would keep people off the streets 2000 AD #1776-77 and later part of the media appeal to convince the citizens that they were not intending to murder the infected. She protested against the resignations of Francisco and Dredd after the virus burnt itself out. Dredd suggested she and the rest of the Council should also resign, to allow a returning Chief Judge Hershey to have a fresh start. Stalker remained as part of Hershey's interim Council, where she advocated keeping Anatoli Kazan alive as they could not afford to lose a major strategic asset. When it came out that Justice Department were running 24/7 surveillance in all of the newly built city-blocks, Stalker tried and failed to defend the policy in a press conference.#1878: "Mega-City Confidential" Stark A Brit-Cit exchange cadet, Stark applied for full transfer to Mega-City One. He first appeared in The Hunting Party,2000 AD #1033 undergoing a hotdog run under Dredd and tracking down dune sharks; he showed himself to be a capable Judge and bonded with fellow cadet Renga. He would later be part of Dredd's team during the Second Robot War, helping liberate the city: it was his suggestion that they reprogram Narcos' Assassinator droids and use them against him. When sent undercover to combat a block mafia in Shirley Temple Block, Stark was infected with Grubb's Disease by a mob boss - as was his partner, an old comrade of Stark's who he'd brought in on the operation. Driven mad by the death and the terminal infection, he killed himself to infect the mob boss. His body was returned to Brit-Cit.2000 AD #1193-1196 Steel Judge Amy Steel was the sidekick of Dredd in David Bishop's Judge Dredd audios for Big Finish. An exchange Cadet from Brit-Cit, she was a competent and bright-minded young Judge, assisting Dredd in several cases including against Judge Death; during her rookie assessment, she destroyed the Frendz syndicate's hovership headquarters and took out its current boss. It was eventually revealed that her stepfather was infamous Brit-Cit gangster Harry Karter, whom she believed had killed her father when she was a young child; in fact, it turned out she had (accidentally) killed him, and her mother had made a deal with Karter to erase this from her mind. While Karter was brought down, Amy Steel was psychologically damaged and turned in her Judge badge. Amy Steel was played by Claire Buckfield. Vass Judge Vass is a senior judge and became a member of the Council of Five in 2132.2000 AD #1693 and 1700 During Day of Chaos, he clashed with General Poll over the fate of civilian hostages and found Poll's comments about street Judge ineffectiveness "uncalled for". Despite this, he voted in favour of air strikes that would doom the hostages.2000 AD #1750 When the Chaos Virus reached the city anyway, Vass proposed rounding up the first-stage infected, flying them to Cursed Earth burial pits on the pretence of taking them to a medical facility, and then killing them en route. Chief Judge Francisco condemned this as "monstrous" and refused to do it, but the proposal was leaked to the public''2000 AD'' #1777 and caused a citywide uprising. Vass was left horrified by what he had inadvertently caused and resigned, returning to the streets.2000 AD #1783 Other Judges Armitage Detective-Judge Armitage is a British Judge much hated throughout the Brit-Cit Justice Department. His real name is unknown and his trait is that he never carries a gun. Yet Armitage's knowledge of weapons is extensive, mainly due to his activities during the Brit-Cit Civil War, when he fought first in the losing London Liberation Army and later when he joined the Judges in 2080.Megazine 2.31-33 After the war, he became cynical and morose when his lover Liora was killed by the crime lord Efil Drago San, in revenge for the Detective Judge crippling him, and in the face of the corruption of the new regime. Although this means he has gained a reputation for being impossible to work with Armitage has done outstanding work in the Brit-Cit Justice Department's plainclothes homicide division. To his annoyance, his cases frequently bring him into contact - and needing to work with - Drago San. Mikhail Asimov A PsiKop in East-Meg Two, he was effectively a Russian counterpart to Judge Anderson and worked alongside her in investigating a rash of Fortean events worldwide. The two made psychic contact before their meeting and so became emotionally close, but Asimov died as part of a deliberately organised sacrifice by the "King of the World" in Tibet to ensure his continued power to protect Earth.2000 AD #700-711 A later Anderson story, Lucid, shows Anderson enjoys lucid dreaming of being with Asimov.Judge Dredd Megazine #238 Bhaji Delhi-City's Psi-Judge Bhaji came to Mega-City One on a secondment at a particularly bad time, since it coincided with former Judge Grice's devastating attack on the city with a killer virus. Bhaji predicted the events in a psi-dream, warning him that Judge Dredd would be the man left to pick up the pieces. Bhaji helped recapture Mega-City One from within his renegade group. The visiting Judge worked well with Psi-Judge Janus during the struggle and their combined efforts helped saved the city from the virus and contributed to the ultimate defeat of Grice.2000 AD #842-853 Bruce A judge in the Sydney-Melbourne Conurb, Judge Lenny Bruce was Dredd's liaison and partner when Dredd came to Australia on the trail of both the Judda and Chopper in 2110. Bruce was a highly laid-back officer, stunned a bit by his American counterpart's more brutal methods. He eventually tired of Dredd's obsession with catching Chopper, who had broken no Oz laws, and snapped at him and overrode Dredd's authority, allowing Chopper safe passage."Oz" part 26, in 2000 AD #570 Later, when StigCorp was targeting Chopper, the skysurfer tried to contact Bruce for aid – the judge was transferred to Chunder Range before that could happen. When Judgement Day broke out in 2114, Judge Bruce both battled the zombies in Oz and later died as part of the multi-national Judge force sent to end the crisis.Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #8 Before his death, he showed friendly relations with both Judge-Sergeant Joyce and Johnny Alpha. His first name was revealed during the Judgement Day serial. Bulgarin and Kazan Supreme Judge Bulgarin was ruler of East Meg One until the Apocalypse War. He delegated the invasion of Mega-City One to his most trusted general, War Marshal Kazan. However Bulgarin's confidence was misplaced as Kazan assassinated him and took his place. Kazan was executed by Dredd at the end of the war.2000 AD #245-270 Joyce Judge-Sergeant Charlie Joyce is an Irish Judge. He has a wife and son; Murphyville having a more liberal approach to its Judge Militia than other mega-cities. He partnered with Dredd when Dredd was sent to Ireland to extradite a suspect in 2113, with his laidback approach to law enforcement and fondness for drink annoying the Mega-City Judge; for his part, he tried to get Dredd to relax. While skilled in combat, Joyce was left horrified when the Sons of Erin dissidents, under guidance from a Mega-City mob blitzer, launched a brutal terrorist attack: "I'd have never believed it.""Emerald Isle", progs 727-734 In the following year, during the Judgement Day crisis, he defended Murphyville from zombie hordes. He was supposed to accompany Dredd on a suicide mission to kill the necromagus Sabbat, and cheerfully backed Dredd as the best candidate for leading the mission, but he was knocked unconscious and replaced by Johnny Alpha. He saw out the crisis in Hondo City instead, fighting in the last battle at Hondo's walls. He was sent on a hazardous extradition assignment to Mega-City One soon after. After trying to put up with the more violent city and Dredd and Hershey's unfriendly attitude, he was seriously wounded and finally snapped at Dredd: on his way back home, he told him "you can stick your Mega-City."2000 AD #808 The 2135-set story "New Tricks" implies that Joyce has since died. His son Fintan Joyce became a Judge as well, starting in 2132. Fintan had grown up wanting to be a Mega-City One Judge and in 2135, he was transferred to the American city (severely lacking in Judges after Chaos Day). Despite his courage, he had trouble adjusting.Prog 1850: "Judge Dredd: New Tricks Part One" Anatoli Kazan Anatoli Kazan is the crippled clone son of War Marshal Kazan. He was originally a cadet of East Meg Two and was a thorn in Judge Dredd's side, attacking him through his niece Vienna. He later defected to Mega-City One where he offered to help Defence Division.2000 AD #1466 Dredd was highly suspicious of Kazan's true motives and persuaded the Chief Judge not to trust him, but the Council of Five overruled them and voted to employ Kazan (under strict supervision). Kazan's advice and inside information led to Mega-City One's regime change action in Ciudad Barranquilla, in order to prevent a Sov attempt to do the same; Kazan was drawn looking sinister at the end of the story, suggesting a deeper agenda to his actions.Judge Dredd Megazine 246-9, "Regime Change" Kazan seemed likely to become a significant villain in future stories by writer Gordon Rennie, until Rennie announced his retirement from writing comics in 2008.Meet The Big Game Hunters, The Sunday Mail, May 11, 2008 In 2012 writer Al Ewing brought the character back, in a story described by the editor as a prelude to coming events. (In this story, Kazan remarked "and here I thought you'd forgotten me") Following the events of the Day of Chaos, Dredd advocated killing Kazan: he found it suspicious that "the one time you don't have info on the Sovs is when they're about to hit us". Kazan denied this, pointing out he'd been cut off from the Sovs for the last seven years and would have outdated intelligence. He also showed he had outside sources and knew that the Council of Five was being reorganised, and felt the new Undercover Operations regime would be keeping him alive. 'Timbo' Parkerston-Trant Detective Judge Timothy Parkerston-Trant was an upper-class Judge on track to making senior rank, who - after the death of the Star Chamber - is one of the few such men not purged from Senior Judge ranks as he's got actual detective skill. His great-uncle "Fluffy" was a member of the Council of the Star Chamber. Nobody wanted to work with him due to his overbearingly cheery nature, until Armitage took him as a partner out of desperation; he asks everyone to call him Timbo, but only Armitage and Treasure Steel actually do. Rutherford Judge Rutherford was a Brit-Cit Tek-Judge, considered their best robotics man. During the Narcos crisis, Rutherford identified how Narcos' Assassinator droids could be reprogrammed to assist the Judges; he was temporarily 'transferred' to the Mega-City One Justice Department so he could be part of the strike team to do this, without breaking Brit-Cit's official neutrality with Narcos. He showed high intelligence and composure under pressure, but was visually unnerved by the street fighting against Narcos' forces and turned down an offer for permanent transfer. Treasure Steel A Detective-Judge in Brit-Cit, she is a long term partner of Armitage and her first task as a rookie was to apprentice with him. She's got much the same views on her job and the city as Armitage, though unlike him she possesses a home life with her wife Terry and their son. She was actually created and programmed as a 'sleeper' assassin at a secret facility in the Manchester ruins, with false memory implants. The memory wipe began to break down in 2131, causing her to start thinking she'd grown up in an orphanage in Manchester (something that everyone knew could not be possible) and become more violent, causing her to be committed to a psychiatric ward for a time. According to Armitage, she was terminated from the project and farmed out to Justice Department instead of being sold to the criminal Overlords, but she's not entirely sure he was telling the truth.Megazine 285 - 290: "Armitage: The Mancunian Candidate" Perpetrators Don Uggie Apelino Don Uggie Apelino was a genetically altered intelligent ape who encountered Dredd several times - first during a gang war , and later after a foiled attempt to have Dredd assassinated . After the Apocalypse War, radiation regressed his intelligence to that of a normal ape, whereupon he led a group of insane and brutal apes in the Cursed Earth. Dredd followed a regressed Fast Eeek, and executed the gang - including Apelino - as a danger to Mega City residents.Law of the Jungle - 2000ad Annual 1983 In the IDW Publishing 2013 series "Mars Attacks Judge Dredd", Apelino features with his intelligence intact as a major character in the plot - initially the leader of a mafia syndicate in sector 301, then later assisting Dredd and Anderson in the fight against the Martians once his gang has been eliminated. (IDW's stories are not necessarily on the same canon as 2000 AD's.) Apelino was often accompanied by his two henchmen Fast Eeek and Joe Bananas. Bella Bagley Bella Bagley was an unlucky-in-love woman who fell in love with Dredd. When he rejected her advances she became insane and had to be incarcerated in the psycho-cubes. Escaping twice, on the second occasion she finally decided to kill Dredd in a fit of jealousy and was shot dead.Bella Bagley's 2000 AD profile Dr. Bolt Dr. Bolt was a robot scientist who performed unauthorised mind control experiments on prisoners in a Cursed Earth prison camp. He also released dangerous alien Dune Sharks on Mega City One, which led to Judge Dredd leading a mission to locate their source.2000 AD #1033-1049 Mr Bones Mr Bones (original name Dan Riboshevsky) was born in Mega-City One in 2084. Routine scanning showed he had a genetic predisposition for evil and he was expelled from the city to live with other mutants in the Cursed Earth. He returned and entered the Undercity to raise an army,"Out of the Undercity," 2000 AD #1313–1316 but when this was foiled he returned with an even more deadly threat – the Xenomorph. He came across them when he left the Cursed Earth for a career as a space pirate . It is their acid blood which disfigured him and he died when they turned on him. Borisenko Colonel Yevgeny Borisenko was the mastermind of a plan to destroy Mega-City One in 2134, in the story Day of Chaos (2011–12). He succeeded in wiping out seven eighths of the population by infecting them with a deadly biological weapon. He was a soldier of East-Meg One who had survived the Apocalypse War in 2104, but had been blinded by the flash of the nuclear detonation which destroyed his home city, and had harboured a desire for vengeance ever since. He was captured by Judge Dredd but murdered by one of his sleeper agents during interrogation, after living for long enough to see his plan succeed.2000 AD progs 1743-1789 Call-Me-Kenneth Call-Me-Kenneth was a robot who appointed himself as leader of all rogue robots during the First Robot War. Kenneth was a carpentry droid driven to rebel by his poor treatment by his owner. Kenneth, equipped with a chainsaw, attacked a number of humans and nearly killed Dredd before being disabled.2000 AD #9 The Judges then had Kenneth rebuilt, so that scientists could determine what made him break the laws of robotics. Drawn by Ron Turner (the original version was designed by Carlos Ezquerra), this version is more human like and is equipped with a large drill and a third eye. Accidentally reactivated he instead went on the rampage again and raised a whole army of robots to take over the city. His army was defeated when Walter the Wobot sabotaged the robot factory, producing robots loyal to the Judges, which destroyed the factory. The remaining robots were short-circuited when Dredd used Weather Control to make a lightning storm, and Dredd then hunted down Kenneth himself.2000 AD #10-17 The Creep Beneath Mega City One is the Undercity (the remains of old New York City). Strangest of all the monsters and mutations that lurk beneath Mega City One is the one known as the Creep.The Creep's profile The Creep was a brilliant but strange maniac able to morph his face and body into every terror imaginable. He takes great delight in torturing those who come from the Mega City down into the Undercity who disturb his playground of horrors. On one occasion The Creep tortured a hunting party that descends to the Undercity. An example of his bizarre behaviour was transplanting the head of one of the members on to the neck of his pet crocodile Yorkie. The tiny terror ventured into Mega City One during Necropolis, meeting the four Dark Judges. Judge Fire burned the Creep alive. Judge Fear stared into his face and Judge Mortis touched his flesh but the malignant mutant survived their attentions. In the end the quartet fled this invincible monster. The Creep remains at large, apparently immortal and utterly inexplicable. Vitus Dance Vitus Dance was a freelance assassin from the Cursed Earth. He had psionic powers, including pyrokinesis (the ability to set fires with his mind), levitation, and the power to control the minds of others. The strength of his powers was amplified by scorpion poison, and he carried two pet scorpions with him to sting him when necessary. In 2117 Dance was hired by mob boss Nero Narcos to kill an informer in judicial custody, a task which he accomplished by allowing himself to be arrested to get close enough to his victim, and then escaping. He was caught by Judges Dredd and Castillo, and served four years in solitary confinement, during which time he became insane. He escaped by faking his own death and then breaking out of the ambulance taking him to the morgue. Narcos still hoped to use him, but Dance tried to take over his mind. Narcos escaped and betrayed Dance to the Judges, who eventually killed him after many of them were slain.2000 AD #955-959, 1125-1132 Bert Dubinski Bert Dubinski was the first criminal Judge Dredd ever arrested, at the beginning of his Final Assessment to graduate to full judge. Dredd sentenced him to thirty-five years for murder in 2079. On his release in 2114 Dubinski tracked Dredd down to reminisce about old times, as he had followed Dredd's career ever since, but he found that Dredd was not interested in being friendly with a criminal. Enraged, he tried to kill Dredd, but failed and refused an offered opportunity to surrender. Dredd killed him without compunction.2000 AD #775 Efil Drago San Created by Dave Stone, Efil Drago San is a notorious and bloodthirsty crime lord. He was born on Puerto Luminae, a lunar colony that refused to buy into the Justice System and faced a heavy trade embargo as a consequence - as a result, starvation and poverty ensued and Dragon San ended up developing a taste for killing.Judge Dredd: War Crimes audio drama by Stone He used to operate as a crime lord in Brit-Cit, where he controlled many corrupt high-ranking Judges and developed a nemesis in Detective-Judge Armitage. Armitage crippled him, forcing him to use a hoverpod to remain mobile; in revenge, Drago San murdered the Judge's wife. Afterwards, they operated under a principle that if Armitage ever harmed Drago San, a large number of innocent people would be killed in response.Armitage: Influential Circles, Megazine 2.13 In the Big Finish 2000 AD audio dramas, Drago San fled to Mega-City One and ran afoul of Judge Dredd after setting up the ultraviolent snuff sport The Killing Zone. Following this, he fled off-world but was finally apprehended in the Boranos System by Dredd. Due to the global nature of crimes, in the book Psykogeddon he was put on trial - but he escaped, killing Brit-Cit's Star Chamber ruling body as he went, and his whereabouts are unknown. He has operations in Brit-Cit still, run by an agent called Ms Frobisher, as shown in Megazine #269. In the audios, Drago San is voiced by Stephen Greif. Father Earth Half-man, half-plant, Father Earth was a bizarre mutant and prophet who believed that Mega-City One had to be destroyed to free the Earth of its tyranny of concrete and steel. Attracting thousands of mutant and outcast followers, he combined his "oneness" with nature with a ruthless streak against the city dwellers. One key group of followers, The Doomsday Dogs, blew up Mega-City One's Power Tower and unleashed molten lava on its streets, which enabled Father Earth and his army to invade the city and attempt to overrun it. The threat of this artificially created "Volcano" was soon ended, but the mutant leader set free a host of deadly exhibits from the Mega-City Botanic Gardens so continued to be a danger to the city. Ironically, Father Earth was killed by the very thing he embraced, a plant, when the man-eating piece of vegetation he called the "God Plant" ate him.2000 AD #122-125 Trapper Hag Trapper Hag is an alien bounty hunter who came to Mega-City One in search of Sancho Burr, Ruggly Kelp and Jacob "Retro" Jones, three perps who destroyed half a city to crack a bank on Signus 11. After taking these three prisoner, Hag killed several Judges attempting to stop him and went after Charlie Wateredge, whose grandfather committed offences on the Planet Einslag- a planet on which guilt extends to the third generation. Judge Dredd boarded Hag's space ship and captured the bounty hunter and, in a rare act of leniency, spared his life.2000 AD #305-307 After several years in captivity Hag escaped when his Iso-Block was breached during the Second Robot War in 2121. Dredd hunted him down and defeated him once more.2000 AD #1165-1166 Ueno Hama Originally a 'sleeper' robot spy placed in Hondo City by the Mega-City One Justice Department, Ueno Hama became part of the population as a scaffolder. Unfortunately, a building site accident damaged his circuits and switched him into attack mode, so he began killing Hondo City officials with ruthless efficiency - on a kill or be killed policy. It made an attempt to kill Judge-Inspector Totaru, but Judge Dredd stepped in to save his Hondo counterpart. Dredd engineered a massive explosion to destroy the robot - and therefore the evidence of Mega-City One's involvement in the whole sordid affair.2000 AD #608-611 Hester Hyman Hester Hyman was an ordinary wife and mother who became so despairing of life under the tyranny of the Judges that she turned to terrorism to raise publicity for the cause of democratic reform. Her death at Dredd's hands spurred many ordinary citizens to campaign for democracy.2000 AD #460, 531-533 Jonni Kiss Jonni Kiss was an international hitman from Euro City who had a habit of kissing his targets before he killed them. He specialised in killing judges, and killed many judges from cities all over the world, including the supreme judge of East-Meg Two, Josef Traktorfaktori.2000 AD #830 His biggest job came when a mission to kill Dredd was offered to him. Although Dredd was crucified as a result of his actions, Kiss ultimately failed to kill Dredd, and was himself killed by Dredd.2000 AD #940-948 Robert Krush Robert Krush was the main villain in the "House of Pain" story, having run the House of Pain facility - a secret floating prison where abducted criminals were tortured - for many years. Robert appeared to be simply the aide of businessman Faustus Krush but revealed himself to have secretly been Faustus' half-brother; he left him imprisoned in the House of Pain and took Faustus' place after a face-change operation."House of Pain" (by wikipedia:Gordon Rennie and artists Ian Richardson (1-3, 6) and wikipedia:PJ Holden (4-5), in 2000 AD#1485-1490, 2006) He has since been selling new equipment to Justice Department, superior to their old Manta tanks while inferior to his own personal craft. Monkey The Monkey was an outcast that telepathically took over Chief Judge Goodman's mind in 2098-99. He made Goodman order the Judges to allow hordes of hostile mutants, who had been exiled from the Mega-City into the Cursed Earth radiation desert, to re-enter the city. This resulted in massive loss of life, and prompted Judge Cal to attempt to usurp Goodman as chief judge. Cal's coup d'état was delayed when Judges Dredd and Chambers defeated the parasite at the eleventh hour, but came to fruition two years later when Cal had Goodman assassinated. Chambers and dozens of other judges were killed in the catastrophe, as well as thousands of civilians."Monkey on My Back" (by wikipedia:Garth Ennis and John Higgins, in wikipedia:Judge Dredd Megazine #204-206, 2003) Murd the Oppressor and Sagbelly Murd was an ancient necromancer and ruler of the planet Necros for ten thousand years. He was served by a multitude of creatures armed with swords, and had a giant man-eating toad called Sagbelly as a pet. Sagbelly had a wart from which a dangerous substance called Oracle Spice oozed, which could be used to foresee the future but which was fatal to most users. Dredd required the Oracle Spice to help him to find the Judge Child, but was actually killed by Murd when he arrived on Necros. Murd then brought Dredd back to life, intending to feed him alive to Sagbelly. This establishes Murd as one of Dredd's most dangerous foes of all time, since although Dredd has come close to death many times, only Murd has actually killed him. Once restored to life, Dredd wasted no time in killing both foul creatures. Although Murd only appeared in two episodes before being killed off, he and Sagbelly were immensely popular with readers , and Murd was used again in a few cameos. Most notable of these was in a flashback to a time before his death in an episode of "Judgement Day", in which he appeared as the tutor and mentor of Sabbat the Necromagus. Another incarnation of Murd from a parallel universe appeared years later in the story "Helter Skelter." Nero Narcos Nero Narcos was the leader of the criminal syndicate called the Frendz, who was a recurring villain in late-1990s Judge Dredd stories. He was responsible for employing Vitus Dance and Orlok to assassinate a rival criminal, and instigating the Second Robot War. In the story The Doomsday Scenario, Narcos sabotaged a new batch of upgraded lawgivers by programming them to self-destruct when used by their authorized users (once they received a radio signal, so the rogue command took effect in all weapons simultaneously). This resulted in large numbers of judges being crippled or killed at the precise moment they were attacked by Narcos's Assassinator robots at the beginning of the Second Robot War in 2121. Nero Narcos was swiftly able to conquer Mega-City One and drive the Judges underground, but once he had the city conquered he found himself unable to actually run it. After a team led by Judge Dredd, with assistance from Brit-Cit, were able to cripple his robotic army, Narcos was defeated and executed. Nosferatu A spider-like species of vampiric aliens, they hail from the planet Garr in the Callisto system; hated and feared by Garr's natives, they are hunted to near extinction. They are capable of brainwashing people with their venom and shape-shifting to avoid detection. They feed by punching their fangs into victims, injecting venom that liquifies the victim's insides, and then drink the contents through the original holes. They are negative emitters of psychic energy which prevents human psychics from tracking them down, but the Garrhounds from their homeworld can detect these emissions. Nosferatus worship a god called Ragnos.2000 AD #430 Two Nosferatu's have come to Mega-City One to hunt in safer ground. The first (in 2107) was caught within a few weeks and was only able to kill nine people (though three were incurably brainwashed) before Dredd tracked it down using Garrhounds.2000 AD #433 The second arrived a few years later but was more cautious, remaining undetected for three years. It primarily took the form of human women so it can prey on single males that would go unmissed. While it ran afoul of Dredd, it was able to escape to Texas City to lie low.Judge Dredd Megazine 1.07-1.09 At some point it returned to Mega-City One , and as it became older grew homesick and intended to return to Garr. In 2127, following the previous year's nuclear bombings by Total War, hundreds of thousands of citizens were residing in crime-ridden emergency camps, and the Nosferatu (discarding its original "black widow" MO) began feeding on the people there. Its desperation to get home made it sloppy and it was eventually cornered and killed by Dredd. The first Nosferatu was humanoid and the same size as its victims, though its head entirely resembled that of a spider and it possessed stubby spider-like claws. The second (possibly a female of the species ) was much larger and more bestial in form, while having five fingers and a more expressive human-like face. Enormo Overdrive Enormo Overdrive (original name Barry Penge) was a Mega-City One businessman and the secondary villain in "Trifecta." He viewed murder as an acceptable business tactic. He made his first million by trademarking the business slogan "don't be a shark, be a great white shark". As a branding exercise, he spliced his DNA and became a humanoid great white shark. His company would go on to buy the oxygen companies on Luna-1 (and fire 99.99% of the human staff),2000 AD #1806 trademark "I smell blood in the business waters" and "sharkbah", and develop links with Bachmann's Black Ops Division: between 2128 and 2134, Overdrive Inc received funding from Black Ops' 'overspend'. Overdrive worked with Bachmann on her plan, and began to secretly build a new megacity - Luna-2 - in a lunar crater, a city he believed would be run solely for profit, and purchased a stolen list of the real names of every Wally Squad judge and overseas spy. He personally murdered a Wally Squad judge who had infiltrated his board. His plans were ruined when Dirty Frank, who was absent from the Wally Squad list, was sent undercover to Luna-2; while Frank was exposed, he was able to physically overpower Overdrive's guards.2000 AD #1809 Startled, Overdrive launched Luna-2 from the moon - revealing it was a flying, heavily armed battleship - earlier than Bachmann had expected, forcing her coup to advance. Using codes from Judge Smiley, Frank was able to hack the company accounts and make him the majority shareholder instead of Overdrive. The enraged CEO attacked Frank and almost killed him, demanding he "name one thing you have that I cannot buy": his answer ("justice") came when Justice Department forces arrived and shot Overdrive dead. Pink Eyes Pink Eyes was a Cursed Earth mutant, an albino with white skin, white hair and pink eyes possessed of huge psychic power. Leader of a gang of outlaw bikers, Pink Eyes and his fellows caused Dredd a great deal of trouble in 2131 during the establishment of the townships for the mutants expelled from Mega City One, slaughtering hundreds and kidnapping Judge Munn. Dredd tracked down and executed most of his gang, and later, with Rico's help, slew Pink Eyes as well. However, by then Munn had been permanently brain-damaged. Raptaur Raptaur is the name of a deadly species of alien. They can dismember people in seconds with razor-sharp claws, and their preferred food is human brains. They can create a psi-fog at will and also secrete a toxin which saps the will to live and encourages their prey to submit without resistance; several Raptaurs were "milked" for this toxin to create a drug.Megazine #221-223 Dredd encountered and eventually killed one in 2113.Megazine #1.11-1.17 Jack Point has owned two as pets (Cliq and Larf), and describes them as both "harder than a diamond on PCP" and being more dangerous than the xenomorphs Mr Bones found. Elrod Ryder Elrod "E-Z" Ryder was a mega-mafia boss, known for his arrogance and wild parties. He grew in power after Hershey was voted out, first by expanding heavily into extorting the many illegal mutants in the city and then by creating mutant-focused vi-zines when Sinfield redirected most of the vice judges.Megazines 292 and 295 He avoided any run-ins with the judges but was doomed when his lieutenant Ready Eddie plotted against him; a criminal that Ryder had double-crossed escaped from jail, tracked him down, and murdered him before the judges could reach him.2000 AD #1725 Sabbat the Necromagus Sabbat was the villain in the story "Judgement Day". He started the Fourth World War and tried to kill everyone in the world.2000 AD #786-799; Megazine vol. 2 #4-9 Albert Sherman Albert Sherman was a Child prodigy who wanted to become King of Mega-City One because he was bored. He planted five nuclear bombs in the city and threatened to detonate them unless he became King of the city. Dredd stopped him but was unable to punish him because he was too young to be prosecuted. Instead Dredd forced him to enlist in the Academy of Law, where he would receive extremely strict discipline.Judge Dredd: "New Year is Cancelled" (by wikipedia:John Wagner and wikipedia:Brendan McCarthy, in 2000 AD #146, 1980) He returned thirty years later as a Judge intending to travel back in time and murder Dredd before his younger self could be stopped. Dredd followed him through time and forcibly transported him back to his own time.Judge Dredd: "Old Man Time" (by Mike Carroll and Nick Dyer, in Judge Dredd Megazine #319-320, 2012) Captain Skank Metal-haired one-eyed mutant Captain Skank was a pirate in the Black Atlantic, until in 2103 he kidnapped a Mega-City nuclear scientist and launched hundreds of nuclear missiles on Mega-City One, wiping out an entire city sector and murderering around four million people. The Judges, led by Dredd, eventually boarded his floating fortress and killed both him and a giant mutant octopus that Skank thought was his mother.2000 AD #197-200 The Judges discovered that Skank was in fact a robot being remotely controlled by a shipmate, Tuskarosa, who turned out to be an undercover East-Meg One judge, Nikita Kramm. To prevent a major nuclear war between the two cities (East-Meg One was not yet ready to fight the Apocalypse War which they started a year later), Supreme Judge Bulgarin was compelled to destroy part of his own city to prevent a more devastating strike by Mega-City One.ibid. Spikes Harvey Rotten There have been two characters with this name: *The first was a biker who was killed in Mega-City One while attempting to win an illegal race.2000 AD #40-41 He was not a noteworthy character. *The second was created by Pat Mills as a sidekick for Dredd in the 1978 story The Cursed Earth. He was also a biker and a criminal. Dredd had him paroled from custody to accompany him on his perilous mission across the Cursed Earth desert, as he was familiar with the territory from his days smuggling guns there. When all of the judges who accompanied Dredd were killed along the way, Spikes still fought by Dredd's side. He was killed only a short distance from Mega-City Two.2000 AD #61-85 Whitey Randolph Whitely, a.k.a. "Whitey" was the first perp to appear in the Judge Dredd strip, in 2000 AD prog 2. He murdered the first judge to appear in the strip, Judge Alvin, prompting Dredd to arrest him and sentence him to life on Devil's Island: a prison with no need for walls as it is located on a traffic island where the traffic never stops and attempting to cross the road means certain death. Whitey was the first Judge Dredd villain to return in a sequel, when he escaped in #31. He also returned in the comic's tenth anniversary issue, #520. Dredd (at first having forgotten who Whitey was) killed him in his last appearance. Whitey also had a brother, who tried to rescue him, destroying the World Trade Center in the process (this story was published in 1977).2000 AD 1978 Annual Kenny Who? Kenny Who?Kenny Who?'s profile is a comic artist from CalHab (Scotland), who was arrested by Dredd for assaulting comics editors who programmed a robot to imitate his style, without paying him. He first appeared in a 1986 story written as a satire on the then policy of British comics of not paying royalties to artists and writers.2000 AD #477-479 After this policy was ended, he appeared in two comedy sequels.Megazine vol. 1 #1-3; #228-229 In his final appearance, he created a trashzine hero called The Hoolie who fought the corrupt Judges led by "Judge Dread"; unable to find a publisher, he turned to self-publishing and the trashzine became a massive hit. This led to him being arrested for defamation of the Judges and defended in an appeal by Public Defender 314; his conviction was overturned on technicalities, and he returned home to CalHab in triumph. The question mark was part of his surname, which was a running joke each time someone asked him what his name was, when people would become confused and rephrase the question. Others Blondel Dupre Blondel Dupré was one of the leaders of the movement for restoring democracy in Mega-City One. She led the Democratic March of 2109 and the 2113 referendum campaign. After the first, she was arrested and was only released by Dredd in 2112 due to his crisis of faith over the methods he had used. While Blondel campaigned against the Judges, she had developed some respect for Dredd after he had let her out and instigated a referendum on democracy. She also began to lose faith as a result of her struggle, wondering if she could succeed. When the vote was lost, she was convinced by Dredd that it was not a fix and was forced in public to tell him "you are the law" in front of her followers. She retired after losing the vote, no longer believing in the cause.2000 AD #531-533, 750-756 Fargo Clan The Fargo Clan are a family of mutants in the Cursed Earth, led by Randy Fargo. They are distant relatives of Judge Dredd, being descended from Ephram Fargo, the brother of Eustace Fargo, Dredd's clone father. Dredd was unaware of their existence until a chance encounter with them in the Cursed Earth in 2129, when they helped Dredd in an investigation.2000 AD #1511-12 When they tried to visit Dredd in Mega-City One later that year, Dredd was forced to turn them away due to the city's strict anti-mutant laws.2000 AD #1545 These experiences changed Dredd's hardline anti-mutant views, and led to Dredd securing the repeal of the anti-mutant laws in 2130. Later that year the Fargos were invited back to the city as guests of honour. During a tour of the city Jubal Fargo was accidentally killed while saving the life of a young child. The family returned to their abode in the Cursed Earth.2000 AD #1577-81 The Grunwalder The Grunwalder was a robot on the planet Xanadu, and the ruler of a kingdom of rogue robots. When Dredd abandoned the Judge Child there, the Grunwalder kept him as his slave, and used the child's psychic powers to take over the entire planet.2000 AD #181, 281-288 After the Judge Child was later executed, the Grunwalder cloned him, hoping to create another psychic to maintain his rule of the planet. But he got more than he bargained for when the clone mutated into a malevolent monster with enormous power, who threatened to destroy Mega-City One. When Dredd finally destroyed the Mutant, he also took the precaution of executing the Grunwalder as well.2000 AD #406 Mrs Gunderson Mrs GundersonMrs Gunderson's profile is an elderly, deaf and almost blind woman, who mainly appears in cameos to provide comic relief pertaining to her misinterpretations of what she hears people say or her failure to notice what is happening around her. Her main story was "Young Death", the story of Judge Death's origin, in which she unknowingly was Death's landlady while he lay low hiding from the judges. Miraculously she survived the encounter.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 1 #1-12 Walter the Wobot presently serves as her house robot. Maria MariaMaria's profile was Judge Dredd's maid who, along with Walter the Wobot, provided an early glimpse into Judge Dredd's homelife. (In early stories she was described as Dredd's landlady, but this was later revised to maid .) Written with a Stereotyped Italian accent, the story Whatever Happened To Mariawikipedia:Whatever happened to?: "Maria" (by wikipedia:Gordon Rennie and wikipedia:Graham Manley, in wikipedia:Judge Dredd Megazine #215, 2004) would reveal she was not Italian at all but faking it for reasons unknown. After years of working for Dredd and even joining in the resistance in the Apocalypse War, she was kidnapped by Mean Machine Angel and his brother Fink, who mistook her for Dredd's wife, after which she resigned and vowed never to work for Dredd again. She became a homeless alcoholic. Maria died in 2126 and left all her money (revealed to be a sizeable amount despite her homelessness) to Dredd, which he promptly donated to several Mega-City One charities. Max Normal Max NormalMax Normal's profile was, for a while, Judge Dredd's best informant. In a city teeming with citizens dressed in unusual, eccentric or downright bizarre fashions, Max stood out for dressing conservatively in clothes which in the mid-20th century would have been perfectly normal: a pinstripe suit and a bowler hat, an umbrella, and a carnation in his buttonhole. In contrast to his looks, Max spoke in futuristic 'streetwise' slang and had many bizarre habits and affections. In Max's first appearance, Dredd expresses disgust at Max not dressing in "decent wild clothes" like everyone else and asks "why do you young people always have to be different?"2000 AD #20 He had refined tastes, eschewing water and only ever drinking "shampagne" (real champagne being illegal): this saved him from being contaminated by the Block Mania contagion which infected the city's water supply in 2104."Block Mania" part 7, in 2000 AD #242 His one concession to 22nd-century living was his fondness for playing shuggy, an advanced version of billiards played on an uneven surface of hills and valleys. He stopped working for Dredd after criminals held him hostage in an attempt on Dredd's life. Years later, he was used again as a hostage in an attempt on Dredd's life, this time by the Fighting Heart Kwoon.2000 AD #763-765 Normal has appeared outside the Judge Dredd series. He had his own title in the Judge Dredd Annuals from 1981 to 1984 and again in 1987 (all but the first and last collected in 2000 AD Extreme Edition #22)[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=reprint&page=profiles&choice=extreme22 Extreme Edition #22] and once appeared in Middenface McNulty's eponymous series.wikipedia:Middenface McNulty: "Wan Man an' His Dug" (with co-writers Alan Grant/wikipedia:Tony Luke and art by wikipedia:John McCrea, in wikipedia:Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 1 #15-20, 1991-1992) He made several appearances, once again providing Dredd with information, in Big Finish Productions's 2000AD audio dramas; he was voiced by Toby Longworth and has most recently appeared in Lenny Zero: "Zero's 7"http://www.2000adonline.com/prog/1796 He was the model for the character of the businessman that appeared in the Doctor Who episode "Gridlock". Max Normal was also the inspiration for rapper Watkin Tudor Jones' be-suited caricature in MaxNormal.TV, who performed in the guise of a motivational speaker at business presentations.archived Levi's Jeans Article last accessed 2012-10-25 Poll General Poll was the head of Mega-City One's defence division in 2133, introduced in "Day of Chaos." A blunt war-hawk, he argued against rescuing the Chaos bug's creator and his family from the Soviets as it would risk many lives for "a bunch of pinkos" who would likely be killed by the Soviets "out of spite;" he convinced the Strategic Defence Committee to approve an air strike. Poll also showed contempt for the street judges and PSU due to their not stopping the Soviets leaving the city in the first place. When several judges showed qualms as Dredd had voted against it (on strategic grounds), Poll insulted them as "a right bunch of panty pads" and was rebuked by Chief Judge Francisco.2000 AD #1750-51 The airstrike failed, and Poll was angered when Dredd remarked the hit should have been done "properly." When Dredd said he would lead a squad of street Judges (or "go alone if necessary") if the general did not want to risk troopers, Poll immediately ordered sixty Judge-Troopers to prepare for a strike; Dredd went with them, with Poll sneering he was there to "make sure we do it right."2000 AD #1761 Dredd still blamed him for the original failure, and bypassed Poll's soldiers for a raid in Mongolia: Poll protested that this was saying his men were not "good enough."2000 AD #1770 Public Defender 314 Although citizens in Mega-City One do not have trials, they are still permitted a right of appeal, and those who cannot afford human lawyers are assigned robots. Public Defender 314 is one of them. He has a malfunction which causes him to speak out loud parts of his internal monologue, which is used for comic effect in the stories he appears in."Who? Dares Wins," Judge Dredd Megazine #228-229, 2005; "Caught in the Act," 2000 AD #1450-1451, 2005. Hocus Ritter Hocus Ritter was a simple farmer in the Cursed Earth until Judge Death visited his farm and killed most of his family. He swore a vendetta against Judge Death and began chasing him across the Cursed Earth. When he reached Las Vegas he mistakenly attacked a street vendor dressed as Judge Death, and was sentenced to death by the Las Vegas judges. He was sentenced to be executed in the electric chair, but he escaped with help from his horse, only to be killed seconds later when Judge Death nuked Las Vegas . However his soul survived and was sent to the astral plane to fight Judge Death. He beat Judge Death to the ground and opened a pit leading to Hell. He then threw Judge Death into Hell, apparently destroying him for good. Satanus Satanus was a cloned Tyrannosaurus Rex who attacked Dredd in "The Cursed Earth." Although Dredd believed Satanus to have been killed, he actually survived.2000 AD #76 He has since appeared in non-Dredd stories such as Nemesis the Warlock. Citizen Snork James Fenemore Snork is a man with an unnaturally large nose. He is an occasionally recurring character used mostly for comic effect, but also illustrating the eccentric and bizarre nature of futuristic life in the 22nd century, where unemployment is almost universal and the bored citizens take up all manner of strange and extreme hobbies to entertain themselves. Snork deliberately grew his nose to gargantuan proportions (using growth hormones and other methods) to gain the largest nose in the city (population 400 million). This made him a target for assassination by various individuals, and at the height of his fame he had to be bodyguarded by Judge Dredd. In the final attempt on his life his original nose was severed and destroyed. He quickly had a nose transplant and won the 2108 Weirdy of the Year Show (and had to be protected from Normal Fringe hit squads)."The Weirdies": wikipedia:The Daily Star Judge Dredd strip, 7th July, 1986 to 3rd October, 1986; reprinted in Mega-Special #1 By 2128 his nose had been regrown or replaced, and was augmented with many pointless devices to increase its weirdness. He was now a celebrity with a line of merchandise, but was growing increasingly angered by how the "weirdie" scene was now full of people making artistic statements instead of just being weird. He spent a thirty-day stretch in the Cubes after his nose gained sentience and organised a campaign of terrorism against the art-oriented weirdies and critics."Neoweirdies" (by wikipedia:Simon Spurrier and Paul Marshall, in 2000AD #1496-1498, 2006) Tweak TweakTweak's profile was a furry alien who played a major role in "The Cursed Earth". After humans arrived on his home planet, Tweak arranged for his people to go into hiding underground until he could gather more information about them. After utilising the power of mind probes he was able to determine that human history was littered with violence, exploitation and hatred - so, as President of his world, he decided that no contact should be made with the humans at all. After his children were captured, Tweak decided to let himself be captured and posed as a 'dumb alien' rather than risk the humans exploiting the vast mineral resources of his planet - which Tweak's people ate - and leaving Tweak's race to starve. Convincing the humans he was unintelligent, Tweak and his family were sold into slavery in the Cursed Earth, although he was separated from them. After escaping and finding his family dead Tweak was recaptured but escaped again, thus the Slay-Riders were employed to kill him. Judge Dredd stepped in to save the alien, upon which Tweak helped him to deliver the 2T(FRU)T virus antidote to Mega-City Two. After the mission, Dredd arranged for Tweak to be returned to his home planet. Dredd insisted the planet was of no value, and Tweak's people were left in peace. See also *Council of Five *Mayor of Mega-City One *List of Psi Division personnel *Japanese judges Notes References *''The A-Z of Judge Dredd: The Complete Encyclopedia from Aaron Aardvark to Zachary Zziiz'' (by Mike Butcher, St. Martin's Press, March 1999, ISBN 0-312-13733-8) *Dredd's World at the International Superheroes Catalogue Category:Judge Dredd characters Category:Lists of comics characters